Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Shukolei
Summary: Stiles et Derek se détestent et ne se supportent pas. Pourtant, Stiles a un faible pour Derek, et Derek soutient que Stiles est à lui. Tout le monde sait qu'ils s'attirent comme des aimants, tout le monde sauf les deux concernés. Scott, Isaac et Malia décident de s'en méler... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.
1. Non mais, quelle garce!

**Titre:** Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Auteur:** Shukolei

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien malheureusement, donc remercions Jeff Davis

**Pairing:** Sterek à 1000 pourcents

**Rating:** Entre K+ et T; mais il pourrait évoluer par la suite

**Note:** Petit Spoil Saison 4; et quelques personnages censés être morts sont bels et biens présents ici.

**Note 2:** Ceci est un OS qui se fera en deux ou trois parties grand max, il devrait faire 10.000 mots au final.

_Une bonne lecture, Shukolei._

* * *

**JE T'AIME, MOI NON PLUS**

- Non, mais t'as vu cette garce là ?!

Stiles gesticulait dans tous les sens, faisant de grands signes des mains, sa colère et sa jalousie ne faisant qu'augmenter son hyperactivité quotidienne. On aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite et que sa bouche allait craquer par son trop grand étonnement. Son doigt se dressa d'un geste vif et rapide dans la direction de "la garce" tout en frôlant le visage de Scott - qui l'esquiva avec une grande facilité.

- Non mais comment elle fait son aguicheuse ! Elle se prend vraiment pour une canon, rageât Stiles qui était mitigé entre la colère et l'ahurissement.

- Bah... elle est canon, faut pas se mentir, murmura Scott plus pour lui même que pour Stiles.

Isaac qui était présent aux côtés des deux garçons esquiva un sourire discret; la situation le faisait beaucoup rire, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait rater la réaction de Stiles face à la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Derek était en train de discuter tranquillement avec Breaden devant le lycée. On pouvait même percevoir Derek sourire, il semblait à l'aise avec la présence de Breaden, et tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas facile d'apprivoiser Derek. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis quelques temps, et cela avait le pouvoir de rendre Stiles à vif: parce que dieu savait comme tout le monde le savait que Stiles était éperdument sous le charme de Derek. Tout le monde le savait, sauf Derek qui était aveugle quand à l'attirance de Stiles à son égare.

- Et Scott! Scott!, héla Stiles alors que Scott était perdu dans ses pensées - surement encore en train d'imaginer sa soirée avec Kira vu le sourire béat qu'affichait son visage.

- Mmh?, émergea enfin Scott.

- Ils se disent quoi? Hein? Elle lui propose qu'ils se voient ce soir? Me dit pas qu'il a accepté ?!

- Tu hallucines mon pauvre, ricana Isaac qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

Scott et Isaac s'échangèrent un regard furtif, avec un sourire en coin. Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant leur regard, ça voulait dire quoi ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient ces deux là encore? Et puis, c'était quoi ce rapprochement entre eux ces derniers temps? Stiles se dit qu'il devrait enquêter là-dessus une fois qu'il n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire avec Derek.

- Toute façon, maintenant il peut toujours courir pour que je lui accorde de l'intérêt, il ne représente plus rien en particulier pour moi.

- C'est ça, on te croit tous Stiles, rigola Liam qui venait d'arriver à la hauteur des trois garçons, accompagné de Malia.

Stiles afficha un air boudeur, mais au fond de lui, il était surtout en colère contre lui-même, non mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait craqué pour Derek? Non mais franchement, Derek quoi! Le seul loup avec lequel il n'arrivait jamais à s'entendre plus de 5 minutes avant de s'attirer les foudre de ce dernier. Et dieu seul sait que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours avec Isaac et Jackson, mais au fil du temps, les liens s'étaient tissés, et même une improbable amitié s'était formée. Non, définitivement, il n'y avait qu'avec Derek que ça ne passait pas. Ils se marchaient dessus sans cesse, et la plupart du temps, c'était Derek qui écrasait Stiles, et pas l'inverse.

- Bon moi je me casse, mon padre m'attend pour une soirée pizza devant le dernier Seigneur des Anneaux, lâcha Stiles en se retournant vers la seule femme de sa vie, sa Jeep - présumée poubelle pour ses amis.

- Dis bonjour au sheriff de ma part, cria Scott pour se faire entendre de là où il était.

Stiles leva la main, comme pour affirmer les propos de Scott. Une fois sur le parking du bahut, Stiles soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se rendre si minable pour Derek? Alors qu'il ne le regardait même pas avec son derrière, lui ne pouvait cesser de s'imaginer une impossible relation avec le loup. Oui impossible, parce que soyons clair, il craquait pour le physique parfait du loup, pour sa virilité, son regard de braise, sa barbe de trois jours qui attire tellement, son sourire en coin - qui était si rare, mais si plaisant à la fois. Mais ils se détestaient et cela ne changerait pas. Stiles détestait Derek d'être si méprisant, si froid, si distant, si dur. Stiles détestait Derek de le prendre tout le temps "pour le simple humain" de la bande. Mais surtout, Stiles se détestait pour avoir craquer sur l'ancien alpha.

- T'es encore sur une autre planète?, demande une voix dans le dos de Stiles.

Stiles hurla tout en faisant de grands gestes de panique. Bon sens, ce qu'il avait sursauter de peur. Il pouvait pas faire attention celui-là au lieu de lui faire si peur? Encore un peu et il faisait une crise cardiaque! Après coup, Stiles était plié en deux, un main sur son genou, et l'autre au niveau du cœur, il avait bien cru y passer cette fois-ci; son cœur battait à mille à l'heure sous le coup du sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi?, demanda Stiles avec un ton un peu plus froid qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Simplement te dire qu'on fait une réunion de groupe ce soir, donc annule ta soirée pizza, dit Derek d'un ton neutre.

- Une réunion, il y a encore un soucis? Encore un meurtrier qui en veut à votre pauvre petit cul de créatures surnaturelles?, s'étonna Stiles, toute colère contre Derek ayant disparue.

- Non, rien à signaler depuis la soirée du feu de joie, déclara simplement Derek.

- Alors quoi?, s'impatienta Stiles

- Kira veut qu'on en profite pour tous se retrouver, et passer une soirée -presque- normale. Scott pense que c'est une bonne idée pour aider Liam à s'intégrer.

- Ah, dit simplement Stiles, étonné par le fait que Derek accepte une soirée. À ce soir alors, dit-il en se retournant vers sa Jeep.

- Chez Lydia, soit là à 20 heures précises, ou je t'égorge avec mes dents, grogna Derek à l'encontre de Stiles.

- Ouais ouais, je connais le refrain, soupira Stiles tout en montant dans sa voiture et en faisant un signe de la main à Derek.

Stiles rentra chez lui à son aise, en sifflotant la chanson de Bob Marley qui passait dans sa Jeep. Il aimait ce genre de musique, ça lui permet de ne plus penser à toutes les choses qui le rendait si maussade, et puis, écoutez du Bob Marley, rien de mieux pour être à nouveau au top.

De l'autre côté de la ville, trois loups étaient réunis, discutant longuement d'une chose qui semblait être importante et très sérieuse. Scott, Isaac et Malia étaient réunis chez cette dernière pour préparer un plan digne de ce nom.

- Nom mais t'es dingue? Ca marchera jamais, ricana Scott à l'encontre de Malia.

- Fais moi confiance, je sais ce qui plait à Stiles, et je sais comment faire les choses pour que ça fonctionne.

- Rentre pas dans les détails, supplia Isaac d'un regard dégouté envers Malia. En même temps, elle a pas tord, ca peut marcher je pense.

- Bon, ben on essaie alors, lança Scott, pas si sur de leur plan qui semblait être à deux balles pour lui.

Lydia était chez elle, en train de préparer son salon comme il se doit pour accueillir ses amis dans une bonne ambiance et surtout dans un certain style - on ne peut enlever cette qualité à Lydia. Le salon était fin prêt: grand et bien décoré, le canapé en plein milieu, la sono dans les quatre coins de la pièce, et une table basse sur laquelle reposait le bol contenant le mojito fait par Lydia quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle regarde le résultat avec un sourire victorieux, comme toujours, elle avait su organiser une soirée en peu de temps et avec une classe digne d'une Martin.

- Lydia, on a sonné, un de tes amis doit être arrivé, cria sa mère du premier étage.

- Je vais ouvrir, cria Lydia comme réponse à sa mère.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Lydia ne fut pas surprise de la personne qu'elle trouva derrière celle-ci.

- Salut ma beauté, lança Stiles de son grand sourire béat, dont seul lui était capable.

- Stiles, soupira Lydia, tellement habituée au jeu de Stiles.

Si Stiles avait été amoureux pendant des années de Lydia, c'était bien à présent du passé. Et tous deux le savait. Stiles n'était préoccupé plus que par Derek à présent. Il n'était pas amoureux de ce dernier, mais il était attiré par lui, au point d'en rêver la nuit, et d'en faire des rêves qui ne semblent en aucun cas très catholiques. Lydia était bien contente de ne plus être en permanence suivie de Stiles, mais il n'avait pas arrêté de la draguer, c'était une sorte de jeu. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas son genre, il préférait les hommes, c'était un fait. Mais elle restait SA Lydia, et ce, malgré tout. Et elle aimait ça, parce que c'était leur lien à eux, c'était ce qui avait créé leur amitié, c'était ce qui les avait rapprochés au point d'être comme un frère et une sœur à présent.

- Entre mon chou, tu es le premier, dit-elle tout en s'effaçant pour le laisser rentrer dans sa maison.

Vers minuit, la fête battait à son plein; la musique résonnait dans toutes les pièces la maison, il n'y avait aucun risque que les voisins débarquent pour tapage nocturne, la maison de Lydia était solitaire dans les environs. Malia rigolait avait Kira et Lydia, malgré leurs différences, les filles s'entendaient bien et elles avaient tissés des liens entre elles. Derek discutait tranquillement avec Liam - surement sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à gérer sa colère pour ne pas se transformer à n'importe quel moment. Peter discutait avec la fille et le père Argent; c'était être une soirée normale, mais Peter n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer son cambriolage et cherchait un moyen de récupérer ses 117 titres. Allison était de bons conseils, et son père ne pouvait qu'approuver ses propos. Scott rigolait avec Isaac de la manière dont se comportait Stiles, ou plutôt ils étaient pliés de rire, la larme à l'œil devant l'attitude pittoresque que faisait Stiles: ce dernier était mort saoul, et dormait à moitié affalé dans le canapé, la bouche grande ouverte d'où laquelle sortait un bruit agaçant et strident; Stiles ronflait à s'en crever les tympans.

- Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire, s'énerva Derek dont le ronflement de Stiles dérangeait sa conversation avec Liam.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit au même moment, et tout le monde se regarda, un air d'étonnement flottant sur les visages de chacun.

- Plus besoin de le faire taire, il ne va plus avoir envie de dormir, dit Kira en souriant et tout en se levant d'un pas souple jusqu'à la porte.

De l'autre côté se trouvait une jeune fille, assez jolie, mais pas spécialement magnifique. Elle était assez grande, avec de longs cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés. Elle semblait intimidée, et son regard était fuyant, elle n'osait pas fixée les jeunes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, mais un léger et tendre sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- Voyons, entre Heather! lui sourit Malia.

- Heather?, dit Stiles d'une voix rendue grave par l'alcool.

Derek qui jusque là ne faisait que regarder la nouvelle fronça un sourcil. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien Heather, la fille qui avait voulu coucher avec Stiles, celle qui avait voulu dépuceler Stiles? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là? Et quelle idée farfelue était passée par la tête de sa cousine pour avoir oser inviter cette garce à leur réunion de meute? Elle ne faisait aucunement partie de leur groupe, et elle ne serait jamais la bienvenue.

- Je me suis permise de l'inviter, je savais que vous étiez amis, se permit de rajouter Malia en se tournant vers Stiles avec un léger sourire.

- Oh, mais c'est génial que tu sois là!, lança Stiles d'un grand sourire, tout en allant enlacer Heather dans ses bras. Et cette dernière se laissa faire tout en refermant ses bras autour du corps de Stiles.

Derek grogne légèrement à l'encontre de la dernière arrivée. Son regard était froid et méprisant vis-à-vis de celle-ci. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas et il ne m'aimerait pas. Personne n'avait le droit d'approcher autant son humain. Car oui, Stiles était le sien. Il le détestait d'autant parler, d'autant gesticuler sans cesse, de sortir autant de bêtises à la minute, de sans cesse être dans ses pates. Mais Stiles était le sien, parce que dessus tout, Stiles était le seul qui était arrivé à l'apprivoiser, le seul qui pouvait se comporter avec Derek comme il le faisait et le seul que Derek voulait vraiment auprès de lui. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait à Stiles, plutôt crever que d'avouer que dans le fond il l'aime bien et qu'il s'est attaché plus que de raison à lui.

Un nouvel échange du regard se fit entre Scott et Isaac, et ce dernier fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon de plan foireux - qui n'avait pas l'air si foireux que ça à vrai dire. Scott lui sourit en échange, ils s'étaient compris d'un simple regard. Tout avait l'air de marcher comme sur des roulettes, et la suite promettait d'être très intéressante.

- Et dites, vous allez rester planter là comme des piquets? Et si on sortait, si on allait danser dans le club tout près d'ici? s'élança Lydia qui voulait s'amuser ce soir et voir qu'elle savait encore plaire.

- Excellente idée, tonna la voix de Malia dont un grand sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Rien ne pouvait mieux marcher que dans un club de danse. La soirée risquait d'être longue...

* * *

_Voici la première partie du OS finie. Je compte mettre ce soir ou demain matin la seconde partie en ligne. _  
_J'espère que ce début vous plaira, et merci d'avance pour ceux qui me suivent ou qui me revieuw! _

_Ps: Un grand merci à Swako qui m'aide à m'en sortir avec le site, j'ai beaucoup de mal à le comprendre. _

_A bientôt pour la suite, Shukolei_


	2. Tu sais à qui tu appartiens?

**Titre:** Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Auteur:** Shukolei

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien malheureusement, donc remercions Jeff Davis

**Pairing:** Sterek; et un petit couple surprise

**Rating:** T; mais il pourrait évoluer par la suite

**Note:** Petit Spoil Saison 4; et quelques personnages censés être morts sont bels et biens présents ici.

**Note 2:** Voici la deuxième partie de cet OS, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite.

_Une bonne lecture, Shukolei._

* * *

**JE T'AIME, MOI NON PLUS**

- Ca me donne des idées tout ça, murmura faiblement Scott tout en regardant les deux hommes en face de lui.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre si tu veux, susurra une voix langoureuse dans le coup de Scott.

Scott sourit d'un sourire malicieux et plein de sous-entendus à la personne qui venait de lui parler. Oh oui qu'elle pouvait l'aider d'une certaine manière. Mais pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur sa mission perdue d'avance: faire avancer les choses entre Derek et Stiles, sinon ils en seraient toujours au même stade dans trois ans.

Stiles était là devant lui, sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant d'une manière qu'on pourrait qualifier de "bandante" et Scott sourit à la vue de son ami; car il ne faisait aucun nul doute qu'il dansait ainsi seulement parce qu'il était saoul, aussi non, il n'aurait même pas eu le courage de lever son cul du premier tabouret qu'il aurait rencontré en rentrant dans la boîte.

Heather était collée contre lui, son dos contre le torse de Stiles, et l'espace entre leur deux corps était minime; ils dansaient de manière sensuelle, se chauffant mutuellement. Stiles semblait extroverti et heureux, un grand sourire ornait son visage tandis que son regard était ravageur, une lueur intense se reflétait dans ceux-ci.

Et de l'autre côté de la piste de danse se trouvait Derek, assis sur son tabouret d'une manière abattue, le verre de bière en main, et une moue exécrable sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas du tout, mais aucunement de bonne humeur. Et pour cause, ce n'était pas lui qui était en ce moment même en train de danser au corps à corps avec Stiles. Mais cette satanée Heather était à SA place et elle lui squattait SON Stiles; et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Pourquoi t'irais pas dansé un peu?, lui demande Isaac qui s'était forgé un chemin jusqu'à son ainé.

- Pourquoi faire, pour me faire coller par des pucelles en chaleur, non merci, râla Derek, tout en continuant de fixer Stiles en train de danser avec Heather.

- Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu aimerais que quelqu'un te colle un peu plus, ricana Isaac en s'éloignant pour rejoindre ses autres comparses.

Derek fit mine de rien n'avoir entendu, mais il n'était pas bête, il savait très bien de qui Isaac parlai et celui-ci n'avait pas tord. D'ailleurs, cela ne l'étonnait que très peu qu'il ait deviné l'importance qu'apportait Derek à Stiles. Il était même sur qu'un idiot comme Scott avait deviné l'intérêt de Derek pour Stiles. Derek rigola dans sa barbe d'un rire jaune; décidément, il n'y avait que Stiles pour ne jamais rien comprendre, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer.

Au milieu de la piste, Malia dansait avec Kira à ses côtés. Pas mal de garçon s'étaient approchés des deux filles, mais elle n'y faisait même pas attention, elle était plutôt en train de regarder la réaction de Derek face à la danse que Stiles avait avec Heather. Un beau sourire orna ses lèvres, leur plan semblait fonctionner. Mais pourtant quelque chose la chiffonna, tout cela semblait... beaucoup trop simple: Derek et Stiles s'attirent mais le cachent, Stiles danse avec Heather, Derek est jaloux à en crever... Non, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu sembles préoccupée, s'inquiéta un peu Kira.

- Pourquoi Derek ne va pas interrompre le petit jeu d'Heather alors qu'il est si...

- Jaloux?, termina Liam qui débarqua dont ne savait où.

- Voilà, jaloux!, confirma Malia, contente d'avoir trouvé le mot qu'il lui manquait.

- Tu oublies qu'on parle de Derek, il est trop fier, il ne fera aucun pas vers Stiles. Jamais, contra Kira d'un air un peu triste, comme pour montrer qu'elle était déçue que rien ne se passe entre Stiles et Derek.

Voilà où était le problème! Elle avait oublié qu'il s'agissait de Derek et de Stiles. Pas d'un simple petit couple qui se tournait autour, non, il s'agissait de Stiles et de l'homme le plus fier et arrogant au monde, et jamais il n'avouerait ou ne montrerait le moindre intérêt pour Stiles. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt, cela allait décidemment compliqué les choses...

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, cria Heather pour se faire entendre.

- Moi non plus je ne me croyais pas comme ça, cria Stiles à son tour, complètement relaxé par l'alcool qu'il avait inhibé plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Alors comme ça, je te plais?, interrogea Heather d'un air un peu inquiet par la réponse à suivre.

- Tout le monde me plait, tout le monde est beau et gentil, tu ne trouves pas?, dit Stiles avec un air d'imbécile. Décidemment, l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas du tout.

- On va dire ça, ricana Heather, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une réponse de ce style.

Mais malgré la réponse de Stiles, celle-ci décida de bouger. Elle se retourna, et entoura de ses bras la nuque de Stiles, engouffrant son visage dans le coup de Stiles. Elle respira un bon coup; dieu qu'il sentait bon. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles soit si formé; elle ne lui aurait jamais deviné une musculature dessinée. Décidemment, celui-ci l'étonnait en bien; elle ne se rappelait que du petit Stiles hyperactif, pas du grand Stiles, musclé et charmeur.

- Ne commet pas de meurtre ce soir, s'il te plait, supplia Scott en arrivant aux côtés de Derek qui commençait à voir rouge face à la situation - et c'était le cas de le dire, ses yeux avaient virés au rouge écarlate.

- On verra, grogna Derek en ne lâchant pas du regard les deux jeunes qui dansaient langoureusement et sensuellement.

Scott eu un sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres, il n'aurait jamais cru Derek aussi possessif, et cela le faisait rire. Mais il pouvait comprendre la réaction du brun, il était clair que si Stiles et Heather continuait comme ça, ils ne finiraient pas la soirée en faisant du tricot.

Quelques heures plus tard, la situation n'avait aucunement changé du côté de Stiles et de Derek; l'un était encore au bar en train d'essayer de saouler sans y arriver et l'autre était toujours en train de danser, une main sur la hanche d'Heather, l'autre tenant sa douzième bière de la soirée. Et Stiles, lui était de plus en plus bourré - lui n'avait pas la chance d'être un lycanthrope dont l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

A force de boire, Stiles devait aller aux toilettes, et il commençait à vraiment devoir se grouiller s'il ne voulait pas finir le pantalon mouillé en plein milieu de la piste de danse. D'un pas rapide, il s'excusa auprès d'Heather en disant qu'il revenait vite, et il se dirigea vers les toilettes. Ouf, il était presque, plus que la porte à passer, et il pourrait enfin se soulager.

- Whouuuw, Scott ?!, s'horrifia l'hyperactif devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

- Stiles ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!, dit précipitamment Scott sous la panique, tout en essayant de remonter son pantalon sans tomber.

- Ben, vu que nous sommes aux toilettes, je suis là pour utiliser les toilettes et me soulager, mais apparemment on a pas tous la même notion de l'utilisation des toilettes. Surtout pour vous deux, il me semble., dit Stiles simplement comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu ne diras rien à personne, hein pote ?, s'inquiéta Scott tout à coup.

- Démerde-toi tout seul mon vieux, rigola Stiles tout en rentrant dans une des cabines des toilettes.

Scott soupira de soulagement, car Stiles avait sous-entendu qu'il ne dirait rien, et que c'était à lui de le dire aux autres. Au moins, il ne devrait pas faire les choses dans la précipitation ce soir même. Scott finit de se rhabiller en vitesse, jeta un bref regard à la personne à côté de lui, et sortit des toilettes comme si de rien n'était.

- Ce sera pas encore pour ce soir, ronchonna l'autre personne qui avait été prise en grand flag la main dans le pantalon de Scott.

- Mec, fais pas ton impatient, tu finiras par l'avoir ton Scott, gueula Stiles qui était toujours dans la cabine en train de se soulager - il ne vaut mieux pas savoir trop de détails.

- Stiles, ta gueule, sourit le mec à qui Stiles s'était adressé.

Après un bref regard dans le miroir, ce dernier sortit aussi, ayant assez attendu entre le départ de Scott et le sien - il ne fallait bien sûr pas qu'on les surprenne à la sortie des toilettes, cela aurait été suspect.

De l'autre côté, au bar, Derek fulminait intérieurement; mais où était passé Stiles? Déjà qu'il se permettait de danser avec une autre personne qui lui -et surtout avec cette garce d'Heather- il se permettait aussi de sortir de son champ de vision. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il s'inquiète pour l'hyperactif.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un?, demanda une petite voix à côté de lui.

- Heather, énonça Derek.

- C'est moi, enfin, il me semble, répondit Heather un peu sur les nerfs par le ton qu'avait utilisé Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?, demande Derek d'une voix grave et dure.

- Rien, j'attends simplement Stiles, dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci était en train de revenir - des toilettes, remarqua Derek en fin de compte - et semblait tout heureux, et en pleine forme. Il s'assit entre Heather et Derek et profita pour demander une bière au serveur.

- Alors, on s'amuse les loulous?, dit Stiles d'une voix fluette.

- Pas vraiment, fit remarquer Derek d'une voix grave, il semblait vraiment s'ennuyer à mort.

- Toujours quand tu es avec moi, se permit de faire remarquer Heather, alors que sur son visage était collé un beau sourire ravageur.

Et là, se fit la remarque de trop pour Derek, le sourire de trop qu'il ne fallait pas faire quand il était juste à côté d'eux deux. Non mais vraiment, pour qui se prenait cette garce pour draguer SON Stiles devant lui ?! Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il voulait juste qu'elle laisse Stiles, qu'elle laisse la voie libre rien que pour lui.

D'un bref regard, il vit que la jeune fille se balançait sur son tabouret. Un sourire mauvais et mesquin apparut au coin des lèvres de Derek, c'était le plan parfait!

- Aaaah!, cria Heather alors qu'elle se retrouva le cul parterre et les 4 fers en l'air.

- Non mais t'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête toi ?!, hurla Stiles à l'encontre de Derek.

Mais Derek souriait comme jamais, et rien de ce que Stiles pourrait lui dire ne pouvait faire disparaitre ce beau sourire qui ornait son visage. Il était fier de lui, il avait réussi à ridiculisé et humilié la jeune fille en quelques secondes. C'était néanmoins un coup de "gamin" comme on pouvait dire, mais il s'en foutait, Derek était content de son coup.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?!, tonna Stiles qui semblait hors de lui, tout en aidant Heather à se relever et à se rasseoir de l'autre côté, bien loin de Derek.

- Une envie soudaine, lança bêtement Derek en haussant les épaules.

- Une envie soudaine?, répéta bêtement Stiles, complètement ahurit par le comportement de Derek.

Derek sourit d'un air moqueur, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, avec ses sens aiguisés, il ressentait beaucoup plus fort l'odeur de la cigarette et du tabac, et il avait décidemment besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Une fois dehors, Derek souffla un bon coup, l'air frais rentrant dans ses poumons, et ses tympans se relaxant du calme environnant, enfin pas pour très longtemps.

- Tu crois que tu peux te casser comme ça, sans explications ?!, s'énerva Stiles qui arriva au près de Derek.

- Tu m'emmerdes Stiles, souffla Derek légèrement agacé.

- Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu crois que parce que t'es un alpha - ancien alpha même, t'es plus que le bêta de Scott mec - tout t'es permis et que tu peux tout faire ?!, gueula Stiles.

- Et toi tu crois que Heather te colle au cul juste pour danser ?!, lâcha Derek, complètement énervé que Stiles lâche ses nerfs contre lui.

- Quel est le rapport?, s'étonne Stiles, toute colère envolée.

- Le rapport c'est que tu m'emmerdes Stiles!, essaya de se rattraper Derek.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, tu penses qu'elle ne veut que profiter de moi?, insista Stiles, soudainement très intéressé.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, Stiles, balança Derek d'un ton sec et légèrement agacé.

Il fallut quelques minutes de réflexion à Stiles pour comprendre la situation. Le regard distant de Derek qui ne semblait pas vouloir croiser le sien, la flanquée qu'il avait mis à Heather, sa façon de réagir face à ses paroles, ses réflexions froides. Non... ça ne pouvait pas être ça, ce n'était pas possible ?! Il était surement en train de rêver et d'imaginer de mauvaises choses, car c'était tout simplement impossible que ce soit cela. Pourtant, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Et si c'était cela, s'il y avait une mini-chance que ce soit cela? Il fallait qu'il pose la question, il fallait qu'il en soit sure, qu'il ait la confirmation qu'il avait imaginé la chose.

- Tu es jaloux...?, osa demander Stiles dans un murmure.

* * *

_Et voici la fin de la deuxième partie de cet OS!_

_En fait, je me suis laissée un peu emporter dans mon histoire... Elle risque d'être un peu plus longue que prévue - 4 ou 5 chapitres maximum. _

_J'espère que cette partie-ci vous aura plû aussi! En tout cas, mille mercis aux personnes qui me lisent, qui me suivent ou encore qui me laissent une revieuw, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, et cela me motive à mille pourcent à continuer cet OS. _

_Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne demain. _

_A bientôt pour la suite, Shukolei_


	3. T'as pas le droit de fuir!

**Titre:** Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Auteur:** Shukolei

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien malheureusement, donc remercions Jeff Davis

**Pairing:** Sterek; et un petit couple surprise

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Petit Spoil Saison 4; et quelques personnages censés être morts sont bels et biens présents ici.

**Note 2:** Voici la troisième partie de cet OS - ou de cette mini-fiction. Merci encore à tous pour vos follows ou reviews, ça me touche vraiment.

_Une bonne lecture, Shukolei._

* * *

**JE T'AIME, MOI NON PLUS**

- Il va voir ce qu'il va voir celui-là, s'entêtait à répéter Stiles depuis 20 bonnes minutes.

- Calme-toi pote, rassura Scott, essayant de calmer les ardeurs de Stiles.

Cela faisait deux heures que Stiles avait débarqué comme un boulet dans le chambre de Scott après avoir dit un bref bonjour à Mélissa - qui n'était plus étonnée de voir Stiles arrivé à des heures pas possible, ou tout le monde était censé dormir, sauf Stiles bien sûr.

Stiles se sentait frustré, et il devait sortir toute cette frustration qu'il avait en lui. Et quoi de mieux que débarquer chez son meilleur ami pour lui expliquer la situation et demander ses conseils - bien que les conseils de Scott n'étaient jamais les meilleurs, n'était-ce pas pour ça que c'était toujours Stiles qui faisait les plans B?

- Non mais tu te rends compte? Il a osé me regarder droit dans les yeux et me mentir!, s'impatienta Stiles devant l'air calme qu'affichait Scott.

- Et comment tu sais qu'il ment, ricana Scott, Stiles semblait si sur de lui et ne voulait pas en démordre: Derek lui avait menti.

La vieille au soir, Stiles avait osé posé LA question: est-ce que Derek était jaloux de son rapprochement avec Heather au cours de la soirée? Et Derek avait osé le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de lui sortir un grand "non" bien froid et catégorique. Pourtant, Derek n'avait pas trompé Stiles; Stiles avait vu le visage paniqué de Derek le temps d'une seconde - mais il avait fallu une seule seconde pour que Stiles le perçoive.

Derek avait eu peur, il avait eu peur que Stiles comprenne son petit manège et qu'il devine qu'effectivement Derek était plus que jaloux qu'Heather colle SON Stiles. Mais il était hors de question de le dire à ce dernier et encore plus qu'il l'apprenne d'une quelconque manière. Alors il avait démonté l'idée de Stiles en une seule phrase; non il n'était pas jaloux.

Mais Stiles le savait car il avait vu le regard paniqué de Derek: il lui mentait effrontément. Et c'est là qu'il réalisa la chose: Derek avait un faible pour Stiles tout comme lui était littéralement attiré par l'ancien alpha. Son attirance était donc réciproque? Maintenant qu'il savait ce petit secret, il était hors de question qu'il laisse les choses s'échapper et qu'il ne tente rien avec le loup.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, proclama Stiles de vive voie, complètement sur de lui.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi alors?, s'intéressa un peu plus Scott au vue de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- J'ai un plan infaillible mec, sourit Stiles tout en dressant son pouce en l'air d'un air victorieux.

Scott sourit devant l'air réjouit de son meilleur pote; au moins il ne se laissait pas abattre par le "non" catégorique que lui avait lancé Stiles la vieille. Et puis, qui ne savait pas que Stiles avait toujours un plan de réserve dans toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables? Il n'y avait décidemment que lui qui serait capable de faire plier Derek.

- Dis-moi, ton père ne n'attend pas à l'heure qu'il est?, interrogea Scott en regardant Stiles d'un sourcil levé.

- Merde, mon père! Avec tout ça je l'avais presque oublié, commença à paniquer Stiles. Vu l'heure tardive qu'il était, son père devait se faire un sang d'encre et devait surement l'attendre de pied ferme.

- A demain potto, balança Scott à l'encontre de Stiles alors que celui-ci filait déjà dehors en courant presque.

Scott attendit patiemment que Stiles soit parti dans sa Jeep, et qu'il n'entende plus le bruit du moteur pour se diriger vers sa garde-robe et en ouvrir la porte pour laisser respirer le mec qui se trouvait à l'intérieur depuis plus d'une heure; bien à l'étroit là-dedans.

- J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait plus, soupira le garçon de soulagement.

- Moi non plus, rigola légèrement Scott en mettant ses mains sur la taille de l'homme en face de lui, un petit sourire un coin.

- Dis Scott, qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi?, s'enquit le garçon, quelque peu anxieux face à la réponse à venir.

Scott soupira bruyamment; et voilà que le sujet délicat revenait. Comment devait-il lui dire et en quelle langue? Il était fou de ce mec, il n'avait plus que d'yeux pour lui, au point de tromper sa "copine" qui était censée être Kira, et pas l'homme en face de lui.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était raide dingue de l'homme et pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait tomber pour revenir vers Kira - qui précisons, n'y voyait que du feu quant au fait qu'elle était simplement et purement cocue.

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu es pour moi..., glissa Scott en frôlant d'un geste sensuel l'oreille de son partenaire.

- Et Kira?, grommela l'homme qui ne semblait pas aimer la réponse approximative que lui donnait Scott, mais sans repousser pour autant la caresse que Scott lui fit.

Scott soupira à nouveau, là était bel et bien la question; qu'allait-il faire de Kira? Il lui devait la vérité, il devait arrêter de lui mentir et de faire semblant d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Il avait malheureusement pour elle, eu le coup de foudre pour le jeune homme, et depuis ce jour personne d'autre que lui n'existait à ces yeux. C'était lui et personne d'autre, et il voulait assumer sa relation au grand jour. Mais pour cela, il devait d'abord la vérité à Kira, elle avait le droit d'être prévenue et de ne pas apprendre sa rupture avec Scott par accident.

- Je vais m'en occuper, je te le promets, murmura tendrement Scott avant de prendre possession des lèvres de son vis-à-vis avec envie.

L'heure avait continué a tourné et le lendemain matin était arrivé rapidement. Stiles était emmitouflé dans son lit; seuls ses yeux encore endormis et ses cheveux en pétards dépassaient de sa couverture. On aurait pu le comparer à un ours qui hibernait, du Stiles tout craché.

Il avait mal dormi cette nuit; et pour cause Derek lui avait la tête à l'envers, cet imbécile! Il lui avait menti, mais Stiles était prêt à le parier parce qu'il en était sur: Derek ressentait de la jalousie envers Heather. Et il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose avec Derek... et pourquoi pas se servir d'Heather dans ce cas?

Stiles le leva comme une machine, la tête encore dans le cul d'avoir si peu dormi. Après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner à la Stiles qui le remit d'aplomb, Stiles pris ses clefs de voiture et se rendit chez Derek à bord de sa petite Jeep d'amour.

Arrivé devant la porte du loup, Stiles toqua comme un malade contre le porte pour se faire bien entendre - mais il était clair que Derek l'avait entendu arrivé avant même qu'il sorte de sa Jeep. Pourtant personne n'était là pour lui ouvrir la porte. Mais Derek était bien là, car sa belle Camaro luisait de splendeur devant la lugubre maison. Tout çà pour dire que Derek était là, Derek savait que Stiles tambourinait à sa porte; mais Derek n'avait apparemment aucune envie de lui ouvrir.

- Quoi?!, hurla Derek sorti de ses gonds.

- Je dois te parler, c'est important, tenta Stiles, essayant de garder un tant soit peu sa voie qui se faisait la mâle.

- À 5 heures du matin, tu es sérieux?, soupira de lassitude Derek face à l'attitude de Stiles.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, expliqua simplement Stiles, comme si c'était normal de rendre visite si tôt à quelqu'un.

Derek grogna à l'encontre de Stiles, qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'emmerder. Non mais il était pas bien dans sa tête pour venir le réveiller si tôt? Il n'arrivait peut-être pas à dormir, mais certains avaient par contre le sommeil plus lourd - Derek quoi. Pourtant, malgré sa lassitude, Derek laissa entrer l'hyperactif dans la maison, et lui proposa même une boisson pendant que ce dernier s'installait confortablement dans le canapé.

- De quoi es-tu venu me parler?, commença Derek tout en servant un jus d'orange à Stiles.

- De ta jalousie, claqua Stiles sans aucun détour, ni retenue.

Derek laissa échappé un léger rire sournois. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait le gamin? Qu'il était jaloux, lui, le grand Derek, lycanthrope de naissance et dieu grec par dessus tout? C'était tout bonnement une bonne blague - Derek se mentait clairement à lui-même aussi.

- Ne rêve pas trop, Stiles, ricana Derek en lui tendant son verre.

- Je l'ai vu, c'était court, mais je l'ai vu, s'impatienta Stiles devant le mutisme de Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?, demande Derek qui commençait doucement à s'intéresser aux paroles de Stiles.

- Tu as paniqué quand je t'ai posé la question. Avoue, tu as eu peur que j'ai tout compris à ton petit jeu? Le grand Derek est tombé sous mon charme, rigola légèrement Stiles en souriant franchement.

Le regard de Derek se glaça et son corps se tendit le temps d'une seconde. Ce petit con de Stiles n'était pas si bête que ça finalement. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde et redoubler d'efforts, sinon Stiles finirait vraiment pas deviner de manière certaine que Derek avait bel et bien une attirance pour Stiles; d'ailleurs qui pouvait résister au charme de Stiles? Mais il était hors de question de le lui dire, hors de question de se mettre à nu devant Stiles. Il n'était pas jaloux et il n'était pas attiré par l'hyperactif.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'attire que c'est réciproque Stiles. Je te l'ai dit: arrête de rêver, lâcha Derek d'un ton qui semblait assez agacé.

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je décidais de sortir avec Heather?, tenta Stiles qui ne semblait plus si sur de lui-même.

- Je te le répète: tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, Stiles, claqua la voix dure et froide de Derek dont les nerfs semblaient bien à vifs.

Stiles fut directement refroidi par la réponse de Derek, et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'aurait pas cru se tromper autant sur les sentiments de Derek. Il était pourtant presque sur d'avoir vu cette lueur de panique dans ses yeux - ce n'était déjà plus qu'un "presque sur" et plus "sur et certain".

Et pourtant, tout dans l'attitude de Derek à l'instant prouvait le contraire, il s'était complètement trompé sur ce qu'il avait cru voir et ressentir. Derek ne ressentait rien vis-à-vis de Stiles et ce dernier était le seul à éprouver une quelconque attirance.

On pouvait lire la déception, le regret et la honte dans le regard de Stiles. Il était complètement abattu; il avait un peu trop rêver à imaginer des choses avec Derek, et en fin de compte, tout ça n'était resté qu'un rêve. Car il était clair à présent qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien avec le loup.

Après un bref au revoir de la main accompagné d'un "Désolé du dérangement", Stiles sortit de la maison de Derek sans un regard en arrière pour ce dernier. Il ne se retourna pas, rentra dans sa Jeep, et démarra au quart de tour. Il n'avait qu'une envie; rentrer au plus vite chez lui car il était mort de honte. Derek l'avait humilié car il avait été trop bête que pour croire à une soi-disant attirance.

- Je suis vraiment trop bête, grommela Stiles pour lui-même.

Derek avait entendu la phrase que Stiles s'était dite à lui-même car il était encore assez proche de lui. Derek soupira; non Stiles n'était pas trop bête, il était même plutôt intelligent et futé. Il avait tout à faire raison, et il avait vu juste. La vieille, Derek avait complètement paniqué à l'annonce de la question de Stiles, et si ce dernier avait tout deviné et compris son petit manège de faire semblant de le détester ?!

Mais Derek avait su continué son petit jeu et effacer les questions et les doutes de Stiles. Maintenant l'hyperactif était convaincu que tout était mort et qu'aucun espoir entre eux était possible. Derek soupira une seconde fois... Il était vraiment borné à vouloir détruire ainsi sa présumée relation avec Stiles, pourquoi ne se laissait-il pas aller un peu?

- Moi aussi, je suis trop bête, grogna Derek, lassé par sa propre attitude puérile.

Une semaine.

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'entrevue entre Stiles et Derek. Une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Une semaine que Stiles avait été blessé dans son estime. Et une semaine que Derek ruminait à se dire qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Une putain de semaine qu'ils s'ignoraient tout simplement.

- Mec, bouge ton cul et sors de ton lit, soupira Scott qui n'arrivait pas à motiver Stiles.

- Naaaaaaaaaan, je bouge pas, grommela Stiles comme un enfant de quatre ans.

- Tu m'énerves Stiles, réprimanda Scott. Tu vas pas rester toute ta vie dans ce lit quand même?

- Si, s'entêta Stiles, d'une moue boudeuse.

- Et si tu faisais une sortie avec Heather? Ca te changera les idées, non?, tenta Scott dans une dernière tentative.

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, les oreilles aux aguets; mais c'est que Scott venait d'avoir une merveilleuse idée à l'instant! Rien de mieux qu'une sortie avec Heather pour se changer les idées - et aussi, il devait se l'avouer en son fort intérieur, pour voir réellement si Derek n'avait aucun attirance pour lui.

- Excellente idée Scott!, proclama Stiles d'un nouveau sourire retrouvé.

Finalement, Stiles avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son habituel sourire de trois kilomètres grâce à Scott. Il téléphona à Heather pour lui proposer une sortie que cette dernière accepta sans aucun sourcillement. Parfait, il allait passer une excellente après-midi en bonne compagnie; il fila donc se préparer en toute hâte.

Une fois prêt et après un bref merci d'une tape sur l'épaule de Scott et un au revoir crié d'après le trottoir, Stiles rentra dans sa Jeep et se dirigea vers le centre du quartier, là où habitait Heather.

- Alors, quel est le planning?, demande Heather une fois assise sur le siège passager.

- Je te laisse choisir, beauté, déclara-t-il d'un grand sourire.

- Un cinéma, ça te tente?, tenta la jeune fille.

- Parfait! Direction le cinéma, s'extasia la voix de Stiles tout en tournant à droite pour aller vers le cinéma.

Une fois installé confortablement dans la salle de cinéma - et accompagnés de deux énormes paquets de pop corn - Stiles et Heather discutaient tranquillement en attendant le début de la séance. Ils discutaient facilement, sans aucune gène, rigolant comme deux bons amis de longue date. Stiles devait bien avoué que la jeune fille était pleine de ressources et pleine d'entrain; et on ne pouvait cacher à cela son beau physique -dommage que Stiles avait connaissance de l'existence de Derek, sinon elle aurait pu être envisageable.

- Shut! Le film commence, murmura Heather à l'encontre de Stiles pour le faire taire.

Les deux jeunes avaient choisi un film d'amour à l'eau de rose. Une histoire simple, mais qui en restait tout autant touchante; deux amis de longue date, que la vie avait réunit malgré les obstacles. Les sentiments avaient débarqué avec le temps, mais depuis le temps qu'ils étaient amis, devaient-ils se lancer dans une préposée relation? Et si tout cela leur explosait au visage et qu'au final il n'en restait plus rien à part des éclats...?

- Ca pourrait être nous à la place des deux personnages principaux, murmura tendrement Heather avec un bref regard vers Stiles.

Heureusement que la salle était plongée dans le noir, sinon ce dernier aurait vu les rougeurs qui ornaient le visage de la belle.

Stiles avait bien entendu la réflexion, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu; il préféra ignorer la remarque. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Même si c'était mort avec Derek, il ne se mettrait pas avec elle par simple dépit.

Le temps passa et le film se finit sur un tendre baiser entre les deux personnages, tout finissait bien dans le film. Les deux jeunes se levèrent et suivirent la foule qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du cinéma. Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la Jeep; la pluie commençait à tomber, et ils ne voulaient pas être trempés. Stiles arriva assez vite devant la maison d'Heather, d'un bref signe de la tête, il lui indiquait qu'ils étaient bien arrivés.

- On se revoit bientôt, Stiles?, interrogea cette dernière.

- Quand tu veux, dit simplement Stiles dans un tendre sourire.

Heather lui sourit en retour. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Stiles, le remerciant de cette manière pour cette excellente après-midi passée ensemble. Puis, d'un pas ferme, elle sortit de la voiture et rentra chez elle laissant un Stiles pantelant par le baiser de la jeune femme.

Une fois chez lui, Stiles se laissa aller à un énorme soupir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de passer l'après-midi avec Heather? Il avait adoré passé ce moment avec elle, et il s'était énormément amusé, mais il se doutait bien que la jeune fille allait s'imaginer des choses et ce n'était absolument pas son intention. Il ne voulait pas laisser de faux espoirs à la jeune fille; il savait à quel point cela pouvait être blessant. Il devrait mettre les choses au clair la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre d'un pas las et bruyant, Stiles voulut allumer la lumière de sa chambre, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps car on l'avait brusquement plaqué contre le dos de la porte.

Bon sang, qui était l'enfoiré qui l'avait tapé ainsi contre la porte? Il avait un mal de chien au dos maintenant.

Stiles voulut protester contre la personne qui s'était introduite chez lui et qui l'avait sans ménagement plaqué contre la porte, mais tout mot lui était sorti de la tête à l'instant même où il sentit un nez se glisser dans son coup.

Bon sang, il reconnaissait cette odeur sucrée et sauvage en même temps, et cette respiration si calme et si puissante à la fois; il n'y avait que Derek pour avoir un tel charisme. Derek était dans sa chambre, son nez dans le coup de Stiles et il semblait que celui-ci s'affairait à renifler Stiles, insufflant une douce chaleur à Stiles.

Puis d'un coup, Stiles gémit sous l'étonnement; Derek était en train de laisser des baisers papillons le long du coup et de la mâchoire de Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir chaud.

La tête lui tournait, des papillons explosaient dans son ventre, comme s'il avait décidé de faire la java. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation et ses jambes flageolaient, bientôt il n'arriverait plus à tenir dessus.

Derek remonta doucement mais surement vers le visage de Stiles. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, Derek lâche un souffle rauque sur les lèvres de Stiles pendant que sa main se posa doucement sur la hanche de Stiles. Stiles frémit d'excitation; bon dieu que Derek lui faisait de l'effet, il allait en perdre la tête s'il continuait comme ça. Mais pourtant Stiles ne protesta pas et ne le rejeta en aucun cas, le laissant faire avec une grande impatience.

Après un trop long moment selon Stiles, Derek plaqua ses lèvres sur l'hyperactif avec une certaine violence que Stiles n'aurait pas pensé. Stiles du se retenir de gémir sous la frustration et l'excitation qui montaient en lui. Bon sang qu'il aimait les lèvres rugueuses de Derek sur les siennes et la chaleur qui s'insinuait en lui.

Derek dominait le baiser et finit par quémander l'accès d'un coup de langue sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis que celui-ci lui accepta sans aucun mal. Stiles ne put se retenir et laissa un bruit rauque s'échapper de sa gorge. Il avait tellement chaud, et il n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes.

Derek du le comprendre car il en profita pour coller un peu plus son corps contre celui du plus jeune, ne faisant qu'augmenter la température qui s'était établie entre les deux amants.

Après un moment trop court pour les deux comparses, Derek finit par s'éloigner de Stiles - juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Retiens bien ceci Stiles: tu es à moi, grogna Derek d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, et les yeux devenus rouge carmin par l'intensité du moment.

Et puis sur ces mots, Derek repartit comme si de rien n'était; sans même un regard ou un dernier mot pour Stiles.

* * *

_Et voici la troisième partie de cet OS! J'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire cette partie, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous et que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire. _

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, ou qui me laissent une review. C'est tellement plaisant à lire, merci énormément!_

_La prochaine partie, qui je pense sera la dernière, sera publiée au plus tard mercredi. _

_A bientôt pour la suite, Shukolei_


	4. Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Titre:** Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Auteur:** Shukolei

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien malheureusement, donc remercions Jeff Davis

**Pairing:** Sterek; et un petit couple surprise

**Rating:** T bien présent

**Note:** Petit Spoil Saison 4; et quelques personnages censés être morts sont bels et biens présents ici.

**Note 2:** Voici la dernière partie de cet OS! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, et que vous serez conquis. **Désolée pour l'énorme retard dans ma publication! Deux mois de retard... c'est impardonnable!** Alors merci encore à tous pour vos follows ou reviews, ça me touche tellement!

_Une bonne lecture, Shukolei._

* * *

**JE T'AIME, MOI NON PLUS**

- Stiles? Stiles?! Ohé, ici la Terre, la Lune me reçoit?, questionna Scott avec un petit sourire taquin.

- Il... Il..., bredouilla Stiles complètement à l'ouest.

- Oui Stiles, on a compris, Derek t'a embrassé, souffla Isaac tout en ricanant devant l'attitude abasourdie de Stiles.

- Il m'a carrément bouffé la bouche ouais, je te dis pas comment c'était intense, et carrément- oh mon dieu!, criait presque Stiles sur place rien qu'en ressassant la scène dans sa tête.

- Garde les détails pour toi Stiles, grommela Scott avec une moue de recul.

Stiles fixa Scott longuement, l'air de lui dire: "Tais-toi toi, ou je te crame mon vieux pote". Message que Scott comprit directement vu le regard perçant que lui lançait son - soi-disant - meilleur pote. Il déglutit et fit un léger sourire gêné pour essayer de passer inaperçu auprès de Stiles, dernier qui rigolait bien d'avoir maintenant une grande emprise sur Scott grâce à son secret - c'est pas bien de faire du chantage, mais c'est tellement agréable.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant alors?, demanda Malia pour faire réagir Stiles.

- Euh... lui demander des explications?, lança Stiles, très peu sûr de lui.

- Ca me semble être une mauvaise idée, osa dire Kira avec un léger sourire gêné.

- Très mauvaise idée, claque la voix de Lydia. Si tu veux qu'il fuie encore, rien de mieux mon pauvre Stiles.

- Mais s'il l'a embrassé, pourquoi il continuerait à fuir?, interrogea Liam qui semblait complètement perdu dans cette discussion.

- Parce que c'est Derek, dit simplement Allison comme si c'était une évidence.

Stiles avait suite au baisé imprévu de Derek, passé la pire nuit de sa vie à se poser mille questions et à ressasser les évènements de la vieille. Une fois l'aiguille indiquant 7 heures du matin, Stiles n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus et avait appelé tous ses amis pour "une situation d'urgence méga critique" comme il aimait l'appeler. Et tous étaient bien sûr venus à son secours; c'était sa meute, ses amis.

Scott, Isaac et Liam écoutaient plus qu'autre chose; ils laissaient les filles faire, elles étaient toujours de meilleur conseil. Kira tentait d'aider, mais elle ne pensait pas être de meilleur conseil, Allison ne préférait pas trop s'avancer dans les conseils, c'était surtout Lydia et Malia qui conseillait Stiles pour ne pas qu'il se prenne un gros râteau.

- Je dois faire quoi alors?, demande Stiles assez septique.

- Agir!, scanda la voix de Lydia dont un léger sourire ornait le visage. Tu dois agir, là il ne pourra pas te résister.

Stiles soupira. Il devait agir, oui mais comment? Tout lui semblait si compliqué quand il s'agissait de Derek. Est-ce que Derek éprouvait vraiment une certaine attirance pour lui? Oui, il avait vu l'air jaloux de Derek lors de la sortie avec Heather. Oui, Derek était venu jusque chez lui et l'avait embrassé passionnément, mais est-ce que c'était suffisant pour dire que Derek éprouvait des sentiments pour Stiles? N'était-ce pas simplement un petit jeu pour Derek qui s'arrêterait dans quelques jours?

- Bon, si je suis mort ce soir les gars, vous pourrez bien vous sentir coupable, essaya de faire culpabiliser Stiles avec une petite pointe d'humour.

- Tu pourras surtout nous remercier, on sera tes dieux désormais, rigola Scott avec une petite amicale sur l'épaule de Stiles.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Stiles dont le sourire était tout étiré.

Finalement, après un long moment d'hésitation, Stiles décida de sortir de sa voiture pour aller voir Derek. Il avait tellement peur; le stress le mangeait carrément: ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes flageolaient, sa bouche était devenue pâteuse et son estomac se tordait sous les contractions.

- Ah merde, voilà que je deviens nunuche, se murmura Stiles à lui-même avec reproche.

Avec un courage immense - il allait bien en avoir besoin de courage. Stiles se dirigea vers la maison de Derek. Le pas lent et lourd, les mains se triturant, et le sang tambourinant dans son torse. Merde, Derek devait sentir son stress à 3 kilomètres à la ronde tellement il était effrayé.

Une fois au pas de la porte, après une longue inspiration qui lui donnait un minimum de contenance, Stiles osa frapper à la porte. Et bien sûr, personne n'était là pour ouvrir la porte. Alors il décida à rentrer, la porte était ouverte, à quoi bon attendre dans le froid qu'on vienne lui ouvrir alors?

- Derek...?, osa timidement Stiles en passant la tête derrière la porte.

Personne. La maison semblait complètement vide et déserte, mais pourtant il le sentait, il savait que Derek était là et qu'il l'entendait parfaitement.

- Derek, je sais que t'es là, affirma Stiles d'une voix forte comme si Derek aurait pu ne pas l'entendre.

Mais toujours personne ne lui répondit. Seulement le bruit du vent qui s'infiltrait dans la maison par le fenêtres. Stiles rumina intérieurement. Ah bon, il était comme le ça le ô grand Derek ancien alpha et seulement beta à présent, il l'embrassait fougueusement pour ensuite l'ignorer en splendeur, et faire comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé? Horrs de question, les choses ne se passeraient pas ainsi cette fois-ci! Bien décidé à trouver Derek, Stiles monta à l'étage.

- Derek?, osa encore une fois Stiles en rentrant dans la chambre de Derek - il lui semblait vu le bordel qui trainait dans la chambre.

Et la qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise: Derek était là, assis sur le bord de son lit, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de jogging, et il fixait Stiles de ses yeux gris vert. Il le fixait d'un regard pénétrant, un regard qui montrait tellement de sentiments et si peu à la fois.

- Et bien, voilà où se cachait le loup, dans sa tanière, ironisa Stiles avec un petit sourire collé au visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici Stiles?, demanda Derek avec un air contrarié, bien qu'il savait déjà la réponse à sa propre question.

- Demander les réponses à mes questions, lança Stiles bien prêt à enfin savoir la vérité sur ce qui le tracassait tant.

Et Derek soupira, un long soupir qui sous-entendait sans aucun doute l'exaspération que lui apportait l'hyperactif, mais surtout la gène de devoir avouer son geste de la vieille.

- Écoute, il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai agis impulsivement, mais ça ne voulait rien dire ce baiser.

Stiles rageait intérieurement; bien sûr qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Derek nie les choses et n'avoue rien. Qu'il sous-estime le baiser et qu'il le régresse au stade d'un simple "ce n'était rien, rien d'important". Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver de le voir nier si simplement les choses, il se mentait à lui-même! Stiles ne pouvait pas être le seul à avoir ressenti autant de passion dans leur baiser de la vieille, il en était sur que Derek avait tout aussi chamboulé par ce baiser.

- Donc ce baiser ne t'a rien fait, tu n'as rien ressenti?, interrogea Stiles tout en se rapprochant de Derek.

- Non, clama clairement la voix de Derek.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?, s'impatienta Stiles.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment moi, plutôt mon loup, c'était comme un instinct, claqua la voix dure et froide du loup.

- Tu n'as donc aucune envie de retenter l'expérience?, murmura la voix de Stiles d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Non, vraiment aucun envie, répondit Derek d'une voix toujours aussi dure.

Au plus la conversation se déroulait, au Stiles s'était rapproché de Derek qui lui n'avait pas bronché ni bougé d'un centimètre, et ils étaient à présent tout près l'un de l'autre. Derek toujours assis sur le bord de son lit, et Stiles debout devant lui, son genou touchant celui de l'ancien alpha.

- Bien, au moins les choses sont claires, glissa Stiles au creux de l'oreille de Derek, tout en soufflant légèrement dessus.

Stiles s'était penché vers le loup pour lui dire ces quelques mots, puis il s'était relevé soudainement prêt à repartir de là où il venait, mais une main brusque s'était posée sur sa hanche et le fit s'arrêter instantanément. Derek avait posé une main possessive sur l'adolescent, et il le tenait fermement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas partir, pas maintenant.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas Derek, dit Stiles tout en essayant de s'échapper de l'emprise du loup.

Mais Derek resserra son emprise sur la taille de l'hyperactif, et en profita même pour tirer l'adolescent vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- Si, tu es à moi, grogna la voix de Derek.

Stiles regarda le loup droit dans les yeux, et essayait de comprendre à quoi il jouait. Ce dernier le fixait de ses beaux yeux impénétrables. Mais pourtant Stiles arrivait à y détecter tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour l'adolescent, il était sur que Derek était en train de se consumer tout comme lui brûlait de l'intérieur rien qu'à être fixé ainsi par le loup.

Petit à petit, sans vraiment le concevoir, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne craqua, ils continuaient à se fixer de ce regard plein de sous-entendus et brûlant.

- A quoi tu joues Derek...?, souffla Stiles qui avait l'air désespéré.

- Je ne joue pas, exclama tout simplement le loup grognon avant de réduire à néant les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de Stiles.

Et une fois de plus, c'était volcanique dans l'estomac de l'adolescent. Stiles était dans sa bulle, il ne ressentait plus que les mains de l'ancien alpha sur sa taille et la bouche qui dévorait ses lèvres avec avidité. Le baisé était violent, brutal, sauvage et complètement passionné. Et la chaleur montait inévitablement entre eux.

Stiles se pressa un peu plus contre le corps de Derek, arrachant un léger gémissement de ce dernier au passage. Stiles avait vu juste, Derek était aussi chaud que la braise, tout comme lui. Ils se consumaient tous les deux sous leurs torrides baisers.

Derek tira Stiles vers lui et il en profita pour échanger leur position, il était désormais au-dessus de l'hyperactif, le dominant par sa taille et toute sa splendeur.

Les choses s'accéléraient assez rapidement, toute la tension qu'ils retenaient entre eux depuis bien trop longtemps était en train de complètement se relâcher - qu'il s'agisse de la tension nerveuse tout comme la tension sexuelle qui sévissaient entre les deux hommes.

Derek enleva d'un geste net et rapide le tee-shirt de Stiles, tout en fondant dans son coup pour le marquer par un beau suçon qui arracha un gémissement à l'adolescent. Stiles avait chaud, très chaud, mais il était totalement d'accord avec cette chaleur, ça lui plaisait totalement.

Dieu qu'il aimait que Derek le touche ainsi, qu'il puisse toucher Derek aussi et surtout sentir tout le désir que le loup ressentait pour lui. Et il osait encore lui dire qu'il ne ressentait rien en l'embrassant, Derek ne savait vraiment pas mentir à ce sujet.

Ainsi donc, Derek avait agit impulsivement? Stiles ricana intérieurement, il ne croyait plus un mot de ce que Derek lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Vu la façon dont il était en train de lui dévorer le cou, il était sûr que l'ancien alpha y pensait depuis quelque temps à la façon dont il allait abuser de lui.

Derek finit par abandonner le cou de l'hyperactif pour revenir vers ses lèvres qu'il prit d'assaut, le souffle court et le regard brûlant. Derek était hypnotisé par la vue que l'hyperactif lui offrait. Il avait tellement envie de lui, de goûter à sa peau, d'embrasser encore et encore ses lèvres si douces et si sensuelles à la fois, de le prendre tout entier, de le faire sien.

Et Stiles qui le regardait d'un regard embué par le plaisir, et complètement excité à la fois n'arrangeait rien au désir de Derek.

Doucement, tout en étant attentif aux réactions de l'adolescent, Derek descendit embrasser Stiles bien plus bas; il commença par l'épaule, puis par les côtes, ensuite le ventre, la hanche, pour terminer par l'intérieur de la cuisse. Stiles écarta un peu plus les jambes pour que Derek puisse se placer bien confortablement entre ses cuisses. Et Dieu qu'il aimait cela, le fait d'être dominé par Derek, le fait de ressentir une telle chaleur dans tout son corps, le fait de sentir son cœur s'emballer un peu plus à chaque fois que le loup posait ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il aimait terriblement ce que Derek lui faisait ressentir au plus profond de lui.

- J'ai envie de toi Stiles, souffla le loup d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Stiles ne put se retenir de gémir en entendant Derek lui dire cela avec une voix tellement sexy et ce regard de braise qui était prêt à le dévorer.

- Ne te gêne pas, dit Stiles tout en ramenant l'ancien alpha à lui pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres avec avidité.

Et le loup ne se fit pas prier. L'après-midi fut longue et à la fois très courte pour les deux hommes qui se montraient mutuellement leur attirance et leur désir l'un envers l'autre.

- C'était plutôt pas mal, rigola Stiles après avoir vu le regard noir qui lui lançait Derek.

- Tu peux le dire tu sais, que tu as pris ton pied comme jamais, ricana Derek en voyant l'adolescent soudainement rougir comme une tomate.

- Va en enfer, bouda Stiles.

Derek sourit légèrement en voyant l'air boudeur de Stiles car il était gêné d'avouer - avouer que oui, il avait carrément pris son pied et hurler de plaisir comme jamais, il pouvait l'affirmer clairement qu'il avait adoré le sexe avec le loup.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça pour toi Derek?, interrogea finalement Stiles avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Tout ça?, répéta Derek qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où voulait en venir l'hyperactif.

- Oui, tout ça... ta jalousie, ton baiser de la dernière fois, et aujourd'hui..., énonça Stiles en fixant l'ancien alpha droit dans les yeux, sans flancher.

Derek soupira bruyamment et en profita pour se rapprocher de Stiles qui était couché sur son flan dans le lit, ne lâchant pas son regard d'une seconde.

- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris?, demanda Derek d'une voix quelque peu lasse et amusée à la fois.

- Compris quoi Derek?, insista Stiles tout en commençant à triturer ses doigts.

- Je te déteste Stiles, si seulement tu savais à quel point je te déteste, lança Derek.

Mais bizarrement, les mots n'avaient rien de méchant ou de blessant pour Stiles. Celui-ci se permit même un sourire en coin tout en enlaçant la taille de Derek de ses bras. Définitivement non, ce n'était pas pour blesser l'hyperactif. La phrase sonnait plutôt comme une déclaration, il le détestait tout autant qu'il l'aimait. Derek ne le lui dirait jamais, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise, Stiles l'avait enfin compris.

- Ouais, moi aussi je peux pas te blairer tu sais, souffla Stiles dans un murmure avant de poser tout en douceur ses lèvres sur celles du loup qui s'étiraient en un beau sourire.

Le mois suivant passa très rapidement pour les deux hommes - on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pour le couple, car ils ne se considéraient pas vraiment comme tel.

Les choses marchaient plutôt bien pour eux deux, ils restaient toujours les deux mêmes qui ne se supportaient pas à certains moments, qui se tronchaient quand ils étaient pas de bonne humeur, mais ils avaient maintenant aussi des moments de réconciliation qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux deux, des moments de tendresse - dont Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer, chaque fois il était étonné de la douceur dont était capable l'ancien alpha. Et aussi des moments torrides, où ils étaient plus que sauvage, et c'était surement ce qu'ils préféraient entre eux, car c'était bien par les gestes qu'ils faisaient ressentir à l'autre leurs plus profonds sentiments.

Et cela faisait aussi un mois qu'ils se cachaient de leur amis. Bien que ce soit grâce à leurs amis qu'ils en étaient là, ils avaient au final décidé de ne rien dire à ces derniers avant d'être sûr que les choses roulent correctement entre eux deux. Et donc ils se voyaient en cachette pour passer de temps en temps un petit moment intime.

Et Stiles était vraiment embêté par la situation. Pas que Derek ne veuille rien dire à propos d'eux deux - avouons qu'il y avait une grande partie excitante à se voir en cachette et à chercher du regard l'autre en lieu public sans pouvoir rien faire de concret.

Non, Stiles était plutôt embêté par le fait qu'il avait menti à son meilleur ami, ainsi qu'à toute la bande à son retour de sa petite entrevue avec Derek. Et au lieu de dire qu'ils avaient fait l'amour comme des sauvages, Stiles s'était contenté de jouer le jeu de l'adolescent complètement dégouté et en colère contre l'ancien alpha - prétextant que celui-ci niait tout en bloc et qu'il n'en démordait pas. Et étrangement, Stiles avait joué à merveille son rôle, car tout le monde l'avait cru.

Tout le monde sauf Scott, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que Derek pouvait être aussi têtu au point d'envoyer chier définitivement Stiles sans tenter quoi que ce soit envers ce dernier. Et donc l'alpha avait décidé de fouiller, de venir à l'imprévu chez son meilleur pote ou encore de le questionner quand l'envie lui prenait. Et il était de plus en plus dur à Stiles de lui mentir sans se faire prendre en plein la main dans le sac.

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait leur dire avant qu'ils le découvrent d'une autre manière?, lança Stiles en regardant Derek qui sortait de la douche.

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils le découvrent?, demande le loup.

- Merde Derek, Scott est intrusif en ce moment, il va vraiment finir par découvrir quelque chose si ça continue!, s'excita Stiles en faisant de grandes gestes, son côté hyperactif ressortant.

- Calme-toi, ils ne découvriront rien avant qu'on le leur dise, essaya Derek pour calmer de Stiles tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Mouais, j'en suis pas vraiment convaincu, bouda Stiles de ne pas être vraiment cru.

- Arrête de bouder, j'ai de meilleurs plans pour cette après-midi, murmura Derek dans un sourire avant d'embrasser tendrement l'adolescent.

Stiles ne put que soupirer d'aise quand le loup posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et c'est avec envie qu'il laissait Derek l'embrasser plus profondément et avec une passion dévorante.

Les choses s'échauffaient très vite, et Stiles se retrouva vite nu tandis que Derek portait encore son boxer que Stiles s'attelait à essayer de lui retirer. Mais Derek n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec l'adolescent car il retira les mains de ce dernier pour le pousser fermement sur le lit. Derek s'apparaitrait à faire une petite gâterie à son amant quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Je le savais, hurlait une voix que les deux amants connaissaient très bien.

-Merde Scott, toque avant de rentrer!, cria Stiles en essayant de cacher ses parties génitales du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Je le savais, répété Scott - qui avait l'air choqué par la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre.

- Scott, grogna Derek pas très heureux d'avoir été dérangé dans un moment intime.

- Et ben merde alors, c'est que c'est plutôt torride par ici, claqua la voix vicieuse de Lydia qui regardait la scène qui se jouait devant elle avec un grand sourire collée sur ses jolies lèvres.

- Il y a de la baise dans l'air, rigola Isaac - ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

- Je le savais, répéta pour la troisième fois Scott qui semblait vraiment choqué.

- Joue pas les effarouchés Scott, tu paraissais beaucoup moins gêné quand Liam t'emmenait au septième ciel dans les toilettes du club, ricana Stiles tout en souriant de ses 32 dents.

- Mais non ?!, rigola Isaac en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exprima Jackson avec une voix qui semblait complètement dégoutée.

- Lydia, tu me dois cinquante euros, souria Malia qui avait apparemment gagné son pari.

Et sous les propos de Stiles, le couple tout fraîchement révélé se regarda avant de rougir comme une petite tomate. Ils avaient été tout simplement cramé par son meilleur ami - il devait s'y attendre vu ce qu'il venait d'interrompre.

- Quelle bande de cinglés, râla Derek à moitié vu le petit sourire qu'on pouvait apercevoir sur son visage.

- Ouais, et malheureusement t'as craqué pour le pire de toute la bande, rigola Stiles avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur celles du loup.

* * *

_Et voici mon OS enfin fini! Je m'excuse encore pour les deux mois de retard que j'ai... Je pensais pouvoir publier la dernière partie avant la rentrée, et au final le temps a filé à une vitesse tgv. _

_J'espère que cette fin vous aura plût et que vous aurez apprécié lire cet OS. Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui me suivent ou qui me laissent des reviews - j'essaie de répondre à tout le monde, mais il peut m'arriver d'oublier d'y répondre, désolée. _

_Je reviendrais prochainement avec un nouvel OS - qui sera plus court je pense. Il sera totalement différent, mais sera toujours basé sur le même couple principal._

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire, Shukolei _


End file.
